The Misadventures of the Titans
by Earth Blues Baby
Summary: The Titans go on vacation only to find mystery, missing people, surprise encounters, and soy milk of doom... read and review, please! pairings:bbrae starrob cy? you tell me. i think overrated


**The Amazing Mis-Adventures of the Titans**

**A/N: Hey there cats whats happening? Hope you like my story. Read on and rock on-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.What a shocker...**

**Chapter One**

Summer had descended upon Jump City. The sun cheerily shone in the bright blue sky, which was decorated with fluffy white clouds. The ocean reflected diamonds of sunshine which dipped gracefully into the blue depths. All throughout the city, happy people ran around the parks, enjoying picnics, amazing views, and a cool summer breeze.

On a small island a little off of the coast sat a giant building. It wasan amazing feat of architecture- an enormous T. Inside the T were five teenage superheroes, forming the team of the Teen Titans: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven.

Currently, all five Titans were sitting in the Main Room (a/n: what is it called? You know, the room where the TV and U-shaped couch is? Oh well, I'm calling it the Main Room, okay? Okay.) Due to the current strain on the thermometer, the Titans were trying to find ways to cool down. Cyborg had an automated fan up against him, Robin had collapsed under the coffee table, Beast Boy and Raven were laying in front of the fan, and Starfire was sticking her head out the window. There was a lazy feeling that hung thick in the air. A hot, heavy and tired weight seemed to drop down on every burning point of the tower.

"Dude…so…hot…" Beast Boy's voice was chopped up from the fan. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy. The weather has become very excruciating." Robin mumbled something from under the table.

"What?" Cyborg yelled. "Speak up!"

"I said!" Robin replied, lifting his face from the carpet. "Turn on the TV or something to keep our minds off the heat!" Cyborg nodded, and moved around groggily, searching for the remote.

"Man! Why is this thing _always _missing?" He demanded. Raven scoffed, then shot at him,

"Look on the table, perhaps." Cyborg glanced at the coffee table, where the remote was sitting peacefully. He became anime-style sheepish, a magical sweat drop mysteriously appearing next to his head.

"Oh. Yeah." The half-man/half-robot clicked on the television, which flickered on to show a Japanese chef stirring a pot. Cyborgclicked up a couple channels, cringing when the soap opera that one brunette woman was on who kissed him when Control Freak brought them into the television appeared. He quickly went up a channel, only to hear a voice cry out.

"Stop!" Robin ordered from his position under the table. He jerked his head up, causing a low whacking noise from the contact. He moaned, andBeastBoycommented,

"Ooh. That had to have hurt."

"What do you want to watch this for?" Cyborg asked. Robin pointed to the screen. It was currently showing one of the travel channels, where a host toured hotels. Currently, the short dark-blond haired woman on the television was touring a beautiful lobby. It had a marble floor, plush leather couches to the side, and a fountaintrickling in the background.

Starfire gasped at the amazing sight. "It is so beautiful," she sighed. Beast Boy nodded his head, saying,

"Yeah. Man, I wish I was there right now. We haven't gone out, in like…forever." After a moment of thought he added, "Well, excluding dinner two nights ago. But that was just because Cyborg threw out the tofu."

"I say we need a break, too, BB. And the tofu had it coming." Before the two could restart the ongoing battle of meat/meat alternative, a slightly dazed looking Robin said in a faraway voice,

"You know, I say we go there." The Titans all paused for a moment, unsure of what was happening.

"Yo, Robin, you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, you just suggested we actually take a vacation."

"It must be the heat getting to him," Raven said, also surprised at Robin's suggestion. The Boy Wonder shook his head quickly.

"You know what? You guys are all right. We have been working really hard lately. And we do deserve a vacation." A small grin was beginning to appear on his face.

"Robin, are you sure of this?" Starfire asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What about our city? Will it not need defending during our absence?"

"How many people that you can think of are really going to take over the city in weather like this?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and 'sides," Beast Boy said, mood lifting at the thought of a vacation. "The police can handle whatever tiny little thing comes their way. I'm totally with you, Robin!" The changeling pumped a fist in the air excitedly.

"Kay, then," Cyborg said, also in support of the trip. "I say we listen, find out where this chick is, and then head on over." The Titans were all grinning (even Raven) at the thought of the magnificent vacation. After listening a bit more, they found that they were at Gellafane's Hotel, in Archer, Arizona. At the end of the program, information scrolled down the screen, including a telephone number for the hotel.

"I'm going to go make reservations, and book a flight. I should be done in about a half hour. Until then, why don't you guys start to pack?" Robin suggested. The four other teens nodded in agreement and headed out of the Main Room.

"Man, I am so excited. This is gonna be awesome!" Cyborg said, stepping into the elevator. Starfire giggled, saying,

"I am most in agreement. I am ecstatic Robin chose for us to take this leaf of absence!" The elevator let out a ding, signaling the first stop. As Starfire was about to step out, Beast Boy suggested,

"Why don't we wear our normal clothes? Y'know, since we're going to be on a plane and on vacation and all." Starfire nodded, and as the door closed she said,

"I shall don the normal Earthling attire." The elevator went up another level, reaching Beast Boy and Raven's rooms. Cyborg waved good-bye as they headed out together.

"I am sooo glad Robin is letting us go!" Beast Boy said. Raven nodded, trying her best to hold back a grin.

"I am too." The two chatted until they reached their rooms, where Beast Boy waved affectionately good-bye, and then went to his horridly messy room to search for things to pack.

After he had finished packing some things, Cyborg was in the kitchen, thirstily gulping down a tall glass of water. He heard the doors swish open, and then saw Robin walk into the Main Room.

"Cyborg?" He asked. The half-robot/half-man nodded. "I've got all of the things together. We're leaving on a plane today at five thirty. We should get going soon." Cyborg nodded once more, picking up his suitcase.

"I'll go put it in the T-Car. You round up the Peanut Gallery." Robin nodded and headed to the elevator.

"I hate Murphy. And his law." Robin growled. It was now an hour later and they still hadn't left. This was for many reasons, including explosive dinner, a surprise journey to the Labyrinth of a basement, and a freak accident including a hamster and a generator.

"Are you all ready YET?" The Boy Wonder roared, slouching down on his position on the couch. A medium-sized suitcase was sitting at his feet, and he had crossed his arms across his chest. Taking a suggestion from Cyborg, he had changed into street clothes. He was wearing a pair of beige cargo shorts, and a red short-sleeved button-up shirt. He was wearing normal sneakers now, but his face still bore his mask.

"Friend Robin! I am ready for departure!" Starfire called, emerging into the room. Robin's heart fluttered slightly and his anger melted in the presence of the beautiful alien princess.

"Great, Starfire…" Robin said, grinning at the…erm…vertically advantaged, to say the least, girl. She beamed brightly back at him, floating onto the couch next to him. She had also changed, now wearing a light pink skirt, similar to her purple one, but a more crinkly material. She was wearing a white tank-top with a matching pink looseblouse, decorated with a floral print. She was wearing a pair of white sneakers, and had a dragonfly clip in her hair.

"Are the others to be coming soon?" She asked. Robin nodded, but the agitation didn't return to him now that he was with his long-time crush.

"Yeah. They'll be here soon." He said. He was kind of glad to have more alone time with her, though, to be honest.

Upstairs, Cyborg was frantically running around his room, having suddenly remembered all the things he had neglected to pack. He hurriedly grabbed a battery charger, and then softly grabbed a framed picture of him and Bumblebee. He smiled softly for a moment, and then raced on to grab some more recharging items.

Downstairs, Robin and Starfire were talking about the trip, when Raven came into the room. She was wearing a pair of dark blue bellbottom pants, and a black tee-shirt with a guitar on it. She had on black shoes and lots of silver bracelets on her wrists.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "Glad you are joining us!" Raven smiled slightly, then took a seat. They waited for the others, and soon were joined by Cyborg. Five minutes later, Beast Boy came out of the doors. He was lugging behind him a huge, ratted and torn suitcase.

"How much are you bringing?" Robin asked. "We're going to be gone for a week and a half."

"You can never be…ugh…too prepared," Beast Boy grunted as he dragged the bag. The green boy had changed into a pair of navy blue cargo shorts, and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with a short-sleeved sky blue one over it.

"Finally. Well, let's go anyways." The Titans all headed out to the T-Car. Cyborg entered the drivers seat, Starfire in the passenger, and Robin, Raven and Beast Boy sitting in the back. They raced down the freeway to get to the airport, where Robin expertly maneuvered around tired flyers, through luggage check, and found Gate 7b, where they were to be departing from.

Inside the airport, it was also very hot, and the Titans found themselves just lounging about on the chair, waiting for the flight to be announced. About after a half hour of waiting, a dark-haired man announced that the flight was boarding. The five teens leapt up and trudged down the tunnel until they entered the plane. They found seats by each other, and then awaited the flight.

**A/N: First chapter down. Not too much mystery or romance, but it starts in the next chapter. I have a question though...should Cyborg be paired with Bumblebee or Jinx? I like both of those girls, so I can't really decide. I was thinking about having one of them at the hotel and intertwine them with the mystery, but I wasn't sure who after second though...so you tell me in your review! Jinx may be more convienient since she's a criminal and more solo and everything than Bee is with Titans East...well, you tell me. I'll be counting on your reviews! So click away! Thanks, peace, and rock on-**

**Earth Blues Baby**


End file.
